


Love

by telldebatz



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, Established Relationship, M/M, possibly aromantic charachter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 22:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13304739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telldebatz/pseuds/telldebatz
Summary: Simon is anxious to get something off his chest but is having a hard time doing it. Raphael is confused and a little annoyed.





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously not very canon-compliant. More based on like ses 1/fanon than anything, really. But Raphael is asexual and possibly aromantic (lol oh hello, self. XD) But he feels something for Simon.
> 
> I’m kind of self-conscious about this fic because of personal stuff and I also could have been editing this thing until the end of days, but I’m trying to not do that as much so I’m just going to post it now and try not to worry too much about it. XD
> 
> If you see any spelling errors or anything, please let me know so I can fix them! I hope you enjoy it. :D Also I suck at titles. XD

1.

Raphael knew it was Simon the moment he stepped into the room, even though he hadn’t yet looked up from his book. He heard Simon pour some blood into a glass and figured he was just hungry. After all, he was still a fledgling.

“Here’s a glass of whatever,” Simon told him, as he suddenly sat down next to Raphael and handed him the glass of blood instead.

“Ay Dios Mio, what’s your problem now?” Raphael asked Simon, who was practically vibrating out of his skin next to him. It was a ticket to trouble.

“Nothing,” Simon told him, picking at his jeans and not looking at Raphael.

Raphael put down the glass of blood and stared at Simon, who was close to making a hole in his jeans with all his picking. “It’s obviously something.”

“It’s nothing, really,” Simon mumbled and stopped pulling at his jeans just to pick up the book that Raphael had been reading and pretended to read it.

“Fine,” Raphael said, standing up from the couch.

“Wait!” Simon yelled and rushed to stand up too, dropping the book on the couch.

“Why, I thought you said this was nothing?” Raphael asked and headed for the door, leaving the glass of blood that he hadn’t even asked for behind.

“It’s nothing. It’s stupid,” Simon muttered, staring at the floor like it was too hard to look at Raphael again.

“Okay,” Raphael entered the hallway, and Simon followed him. It went on like that until they reached the lift that would get them to Raphael’s floor. “It’s obviously something. So, spit it out. I don’t have time for this.”

“How about a hug, hm?” Simon suddenly asked him instead.

“How about you make me?” Raphael shot back before he knew what he was saying, half-kidding, but he feared it came out wrong. But Simon didn’t need to be told that twice and wrapped around Raphael like the octopus he was. Raphael awkwardly hugged him back, and it only lasted for a few moments before Simon released him before running away.

“Okay, what was that?” Lily asked him, as she walked up to Raphael, having witnessed some of that weird hug between them.

“I have no idea.”

“That kid is a weird one. By the way, how’s the dating him coming along?” They’d been semi-dating for a few months now, in perhaps a bit of an unconventional way.

“Fine. I think.” Or at least he thought they had been doing okay, but it’s not like he had much experience in that department. By choice, since he’d had better things to do before but with Simon, he just felt like he wanted to try.

“What do you see in him?” Lily asked him, but she was probably not the only one wondering that at the hotel or even outside it.

“I… can’t explain it.” Raphael told her and Lily just let slip a ‘ _Hmmm_ ’ before walking away.

\---

2.

Raphael was getting ready to go to bed when Simon showed up again. He was still vibrating with unreleased energy or anxiety, but no offering of blood this time. “What now?” Raphael asked him, with a sigh.

“Look I just gotta say this," Simon told him, and for a moment it looked like he wasn't going to, but then he blurted out; "I think I love you.” Simon's eyes darted all around the room, looking at everything, except Raphael.

“Oh.” Raphael breathed out. Did he love Simon? Maybe, but was it romantic love? Raphael wasn’t sure.

“Yeah,” Simon answered equally low and started to pull on a thread that was coming out of his sweater. There was an awkward silence between them for a few moments before Simon ran away again and Raphael made no move to go after him.

\---

3.

Next time Raphael saw Simon was the night after that awkward confession. Simon was entering the hotel just as Raphael was leaving and their eyes met for a moment before Simon looked away and started to pick up the pace to presumably get away from him again.

Raphael signaled the vampires that were with him to leave without him and followed Simon to the nearest blood bar. “Look about last night...” Raphael started to say, and Simon got that deer in headlights look on his face.

“No, it’s okay. I know I’m moving too fast and everything,” Simon told him before muttering; “I always do this.” Raphael could see that Simon was about to make a break for it.

He grabbed hold of Simon’s wrist. “Stop. I just don’t know. I got caught off guard. I don’t know what I feel.” Simon looked up at him, and it felt like forever before anything else happened.

“Oh,” Simon finally said, and he didn’t look like he wanted to escape anymore but he was now staring at where Raphael’s hand was holding onto his wrist.

“Yeah,” Raphael told Simon, as he let him go and now Raphael kind of felt stupid for having been so honest about this. “I’m sorry.”

“Hey, no. It’s okay. Maybe we can figure it out together or something.” Simon told him before he gave Raphael a hopeful but tentative smile and threaded their fingers together.

“I’d like that.” And Raphael meant it, he didn’t know how he felt, but he wanted to figure it out with Simon.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be all angsty misunderstanding with a happy end, buuuut then it kinda ended up like this instead. Lol. It’s so dorky and idk, sweet or something. XD And I love it. :D
> 
> Also if you want to see a fanart thing I did for it you should go here: [Tumblr link](https://singitforthegirls.tumblr.com/post/169444272896/summary-simon-is-anxious-to-get-something-off-his) XD
> 
> Seriously, I haven’t made any for years so I’m kinda rusty but I downloaded GIMP and spent like hours on it. XD I kind of love it. Looked up some tutorials and had Indiana Jones in the background. Hehe.
> 
> I LOOOOVE kudos and comments. :D


End file.
